


Spirk Fluff

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First fic for this fandom, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried?, I wrote this instead of writing for another fic, M/M, fluff with minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Spirk Fluff

It was late into the night on the U.S.S. Enterprise and almost every member of the crew had gone to bed long ago. It was quite peaceful compared to the usual organized chaos of a busy of a federation ship. 

The only members awake were Kirk, Bones, and Spock. Kirk and Bones were hanging out in the medbay, Bones going over the medical inventory as they were due to dock at a station for a few days soon and he wanted to be sure he had everything in order and any shortages accounted for. As he did this, he and Kirk were indulging themselves in a glass of Romulan Ale. 

'Just fess up, Jim. You love him,' Bones chided.

'I...do not.' 

Even with the effects of the Romulan Ale beginning to set in, Jim wasn't about to confess to such a sensitive topic as his feelings towards the ship's science officer. At this stage, he was only tipsy, not nearly drunk enough to say something that stupid. Okay, maybe it was true and not at all as stupid as he claimed it to be, but he still wouldn't admit to it. 

'You really think we're too blind to notice or are you really that oblivious?'

Bones took another swig of the highly intoxicating drink, leaning back in his chair to look around the cupboard door at his superior officer. He wore a smug expression upon noticing the pensive expression the captain wore.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Jim said as he quickly downed the rest of his drink. 

He paused, feeling somewhat dizzy for a few seconds with the sudden intake of the beverage. 

'Dammit Jim. Don't pretend like no one's noticed how protective you are of him and how much you stare at him.'

'We're just good friends,' Jim argued uselessly.

'Sure, but you don't just casually check out a good friend's ass.'

Jim's expression changed to one of shock. All this time he thought he'd been discreet. At least Spock hadn't noticed and if he had, he didn't say anything of it. 

'So it's true then.'

Jim thought over what had led to this situation; the inability to sleep, the stupid decision to partake in a slightly illegal activity. It quickly became apparent he wasn't getting out of this conversation.

'Fine, I like him.'

Bones chuckled in response. All he'd been waiting for was the confirmation from Jim. 

'You realise you'll have to tell him, right?'

'I don't have to.'

'He'll catch you staring at some point. Telling him now while everyone else is asleep would be easier. Besides, it seems like he could use some good news. 

Jim thought it over quietly for a moment or two as he weighed his options. He had to admit Bones did have a point.

'Fine, I'll tell you how it goes,' Jim stated as he stood to leave the room. 

'You sure you should do that tonight?'

'Yes.'

Bones nodded after a moment or so. He made no effort to stop him. Even if he wanted to, he knew it was useless anyway. 

Jim thought for a moment as he tried to figure out just where he was supposed to find Spock. He remembered seeing him up on the bridge when everyone else signed off - no doubt he was working on some sort of scan of the planet below them. He took a deep breath and headed up that way, admittedly a bit nervous. By the time he entered the lift and hit the button, he was already more nervous than he'd been in the few seconds before. The ride up to the bridge seemed to take an eternity and once he was there, he lingered by the door for a moment or so, just admiring the Vulcan scientist across the room. 

It didn't take too long for Spock to realize the captain was there, but he ignored it for a moment to finish up the scans. 

'There something I can do for you,' He asked after a moment. 

'I... yes, I suppose so. It's a bit personal though.' 

Spock stopped what he was doing for a moment, hitting a button to delay the next scan until he gave the prompt to continue so he could give Jim his full attention. He couldn't help but be curious even though he was sure this was something he wouldn't understand. 

'If this has to do with emotions, you should find someone else.' 

'Problem is, no one else could possibly help with this.'

'Alright,' Spock said after a moment of silence.

Jim tried to come up with the proper words to explain how he felt. Why was it so difficult to make words work? Why was it too hard to say those three little words? After a moment, he moved away from the door and towards the science officer, unsure of how this was supposed to go.

'I like you, Spock. More than I care to admit. It's more than just liking you, really.'

'You're intoxicated.'

'I've just had a little Romulan Ale.'

Jim recognized this tactic well, redirecting the conversation. He knew he shouldn't fall for it like he was now. The realization he should've taken more time to prepare hit him like a ton of bricks. Clearly the way he was explaining things wasn't going to work. After a few seconds, he leaned up, pressing a kiss to Spock's lips. 

Spock froze, somewhat shocked. He had been kissed very few times and never like this. Never had a kiss felt this good. He wasn't entirely sure how to properly react, he pushed Jim away.

'I believe you need to sleep off the ale.'

Jim didn't need any more of a hint, quickly leaving the bridge. In the lift he pressed his forehead against the wall, muttering curses under his breath. He pushed himself away from the wall as the lift came to the proper floor. How could he have been so stupid?

He made his way down the corridors, easily locating his quarters, he went inside and flopped down on the bed, muttering a long string of curses. He turned over and laid there, his eyes closed and his pillow over his head as he tried to come to terms with what he'd done. 

An hour or so passed and Bones knocked on the door. When Jim didn't answer, he let himself into the room, deciding it didn't matter too much. 

Jim had rolled over, his head still under the pillow, not seeming to either notice or care Bones was there. 

'I'm assuming it's safe to say thingsdidn't go to plan?'

'It wasn't planned. I should have been more careful.'

'What happened?'

'I was nervous. Ended up kissing him.'

'Seriously?' 

'It didn't go well.'

'No shit. Think tomorrow will be difficult.'

Jim groaned and attempted to throw the pillow at Bones' head. He missed due to the position he was laying in and ended up hitting the medic's legs. He knew he would have to face the Vulcan in the morning and act like nothing happened. For now, though, he didn't want to even think about it. *-He'd hoped things would go much smoother and it seemed luck had other plans. He hated these damn feelings. 

'Scotty said he's caught Spock staring at your ass more than once.'

'Don't try to make me feel better. I know when to take a hit.'

'I'm not trying to help, just stating the facts.'

'Just leave. Please.'

'Not until you agree to try again in the morning.'

'Fine.'

'Thank you.'

Bones left the room, deciding that for now it was best to give Jim some space to think and plan. Technically, this was none of his business but the two had been practically undressing eachother in their heads since they met and the art of subtlty seemed to not exist for these two. Technically all he was doing was giving Jim a little encouragement. 

Jim ended up passing out not long after Bones left the room. 

He woke the next mornining, deciding the protocol was business as usual - after all, that semed to be the best policy. He showered and dressed before making his way to the bridge, silently going over the protocol in his head.

Most of the bridge crew was already present, save for Spock. Everyone seemed to be going about their duties. The crew stilled briefly when Jim stepped off the lift. The quiet was so brief he almost convinced himself he'd imagined it. He took a quick survey of the crew. He assumed everyone now knew about the incident given the security footage was on the screen. 

'I'm making it clear now that things are to go on as usual. No mention of last night's incident between myself and Mr. Spock. If you want to discuss it, do so on your own time.'

He was cut off by the opening of the lift doors. He tried to ignore the deathly silence that fell over the bridge. Realising the security cam footage was still playing on a loop, he hit the button to turn it off. 

Spock lingered at the door for a moment, seeming to be caught in a state of indecision. After a moment, he started toward his station though it was obvious he was staring at Jim. As he passed by, he grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt.

'Spock if this is-' 

Jim was cut off by Spock pressing a kiss to his lips. It took a few seconds for Jim to return the gesture, his hands falling to rest at Spock's hips as he deepened the kiss.

Spock's grip on Jim's shirt loosened as he loosely wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders, holding him closer. 

Around them, there were cheers and a few muttered 'finally's from other crew members. 

After a bit, Jim broke the kiss, still holding Spock in place.

Spock's cheeks were a light shade of green, he was somewhat embarrassed by his actions. He didn't quite know what had come over him, but he'd made it clear that he didn't mind it and part of him was actually glad he'd done it.

'That's inappropriate behavior,' Jim teased.

Spock flashed the tiniest of smiles, earning a soft chuckle from the captian.

'I think it can be overlooked this time,' Jim joked softly.


End file.
